When Worlds Collide
by magyka95
Summary: Lady Arrianna Rutherdale thought she was aiding Caspian in defeating Miraz. Little does she know something more sinister is afoot. The Pevensies swear that they have already helped topple Miraz. So why is History repeating itself? And where is Aslan?
1. Chapter 1

Prunaprisma admired her sleeping babe nestled in the crook of her arm. He had a shock of black hair, much like his father. She frowned. No, her Tristan would be nothing like Miraz. Not if she could help it. for though Miraz did not understand what she was grieving about, she had loved Caspian. It was impossible not to. When she had first arrived he had been a child of four. With his beautiful golden curls and an angelic toothless smile, he had captured her heart. And after eight years and two miscarriages, he had been the only place where she could channel all her love. Miraz was not a loving man, no, he had only kept Caspian about to ensure that there was an heir. As soon as young Tristan had been born, he had ordered Caspian's death. Prunaprisma, still recovering from her long labour had no idea. And now it was too late.

The carriage jolted. The baby woke, but did not start crying as she had feared. He only stared at her with wide, curious eyes. Prunaprisma hoped her father would be happy seeing the healthy son she had borne. Her father was seldom pleased with anything she did.

Suddenly the fifty or so men accompanying her carriage stopped. Prunaprisma drew the curtains. She knew Miraz's orders. There were to be no stops till she was safe in her father's castle. Why then were they stopping now?

There was a shout and then a scuffle. And all too soon, the sounds of battle filled the air. Prunaprisma started crying, and the baby, sensing her tears started wailing. She tried hushing him in vain. Prunaprisma saw the door to the carriage opening. She felt a cold hand clamping on her heart and then unbearable pain in her chest. The shock of the battle was too much for her weak, ailing heart. She crumpled on the ground, the baby still in her arms.

I, Lady Arrianna Rutherdale, had been whisked off to another world and thrust as rudely back into my own. I was thus prepared for whatever was thrown at me by the fates. But I was wrong. Nothing, I repeat nothing prepared me to see the sweet little baby cradled in the arms of a dead woman.

You see, I had joined Caspian and Aeron ( a brute of a man, I assure you who disliked me as much as I disliked him) and chanced upon dear Tumnus' diary. And when, few weeks later we had been captured by the Narnians' (the Free Narnians' as they call themselves) it was his diary which saved us from being drawn and quartered. Almost everyone was astonished that I should return after centuries, and believe me it felt good to be the stuff of legends, even though some painted me as a heartbroken lady who was so sad after the departure of her bethrothed that Aslan had taken pity on me and let me go into Spare Oom where I lived happily ever after.

Needless to say I did not enlighten the merry creatures that I had lost my heart to my bethrothed's brother, King Edmund the Just.

Anyway, I was told about the current affair of things by Glenstorm the good centaur. Then we (which sadly includes that lout Aeron) decided to quickly install Caspian as a leader of the Free Narnians' to rally their support.

Very soon after that, we set up an Intelligence Unit consisting of Mice, Birds and Cats to gather information. We knew something of importance was being taken to Lord Bonhaim's castle. Reepicheep the Mouse was quite sure it was a rich horde of presents for the Lady Prunaprisma's father. We sadly needed funds for more weapons if we were ever to form a rebellion thus we decided to waylay the carriage. Now, I am sure Aslan would frown upon this measure. But we were desperate. The crafty Calormenes sensing turmoil in Narnia had upped the price of iron needed for weapons. Since we dare not mine and draw attention to ourselves we had to but their iron for the Dwarfs to work on.

But sadly it was not rich gifts the carriage was carrying. It was Prunaprisma and her new son. The fifty men guarding her stood no chance against the mighty centaurs and Aeron. Even Caspian was a fair fighter for a boy so young.

I gathered the baby in my arms. It looked up at me and felt my face with pudgy arms. He had dark hair and dark eyes.

My heart melted. Did Edmund look like this when he was little? I cooed at him and he broke into a toothless grin.

"What is that…this?"Aeron said, panting. He looked at the baby disbelievingly.

"Hmmm…a very difficult question indeed. I would venture to say….its a baby!" I said, my tone curt.

Aeron opened his mouth to say something cutting, no doubt. However Caspian cut him off.

"This…is this my cousin?" He said, coming nearer to me. He brushed his knuckles across the baby's face.

I nodded and held out the baby to him. The baby immediately started wailing. I took him back into my arms and hushed him.

"Is my aunt..?" He said, unable to form the dreaded word.

"I am sorry, Caspian." I said.

"She was kind to me." he said, his eyes tearing up, though he tried to hide it.

I turned my face away then. For Caspian's tears were not that of a petulant little boy's but the grief of a man. I could not bear to see it.

The baby started to wiggle restlessly in my arms, no doubt hungry. He started crying and I had no idea what to do. I looked at all the mighty Narnians for assistance, but as one they drew away from the baby. Hmph, men.

I sighed disparagingly and climbed on one of the Horses which had brought us and hurried t the campsite where hopefully, some older females would help me out.

Even if none of them were human, they would know what to do.

I looked at the crying baby and imagined Edmund's face, and was surprised to find the tears spring to my eyes. I thought the pain would dull with the days. Yet it was already a year and the pain had grown steadily worse.

_I wish he were here. I wish they were all here._

I should have known that wishes were dangerous things. After all, Tumnus' life should have taught me that. But nothing is as stubborn to learn as the heart.

I was to pay dearly for my wishes.


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Hope you guys have an awesome year ahead!**

**Right before the 31****st**** I uploaded a sort of a teaser chapter and I totally meant to write and upload the first Real chapter of when The Worlds Collide. But unfortunately, life got in the way. I want to apologise in advance for any delays because this is my final year in high school and I have tons of stuff piled up.**

**I also want to mention that I am taking quite a lot of creative license here. Prince Caspian has already happened in the canonical way once in my storyline. However, due to Tash's mischief, the characters are thrown back into Narnia. The train crash did not happen. **

**I want to thank my reviewers who really lifted my sprits. Thanks you so much! I'm so glad you guys liked the story and I hope I can live up to your expectations.**

**The poem I chose for this chapter is a poem which we were taught in grade school. I always thought it gave perfectly sound advice despite sounding a little childish. This poem clearly echoes the theme of this story: To be glad of what you have and not wish for more, because if you do, you will end up realizing how things were much better initially.**

**DISCLAIMER: Oooh…what do we have here? The Polyjuice Potion. Which will turn me into C.S Lewis. Oh damn, it needs a month to prepare after which I shall execute my diabolical plan!**

**CHAPTER 1: BE GLAD YOUR NOSE IS ON YOUR FACE**

Be glad your nose is on your face,  
>not pasted on some other place,<br>for if it were where it is not,  
>you might dislike your nose a lot.<p>

Imagine if your precious nose  
>were sandwiched in between your toes,<br>that clearly would not be a treat,  
>for you'd be forced to smell your feet.<p>

Your nose would be a source of dread  
>were it attached atop your head,<br>it soon would drive you to despair,  
>forever tickled by your hair.<p>

Within your ear, your nose would be  
>an absolute catastrophe,<br>for when you were obliged to sneeze,  
>your brain would rattle from the breeze.<p>

Your nose, instead, through thick and thin,  
>remains between your eyes and chin,<br>not pasted on some other place-  
>be glad your nose is on your face!<p>

-Jack Prelutsky.

When we reached the camp, the Little Prince caused a stir. Thankfully, Glenstorm's wife Milisande knew what to do with a baby having two young foals of her own. She brought some milk for the Little Prince and fed with a tiny spoon.

All the while, Caspian looked on with a heartrending expression. I couldn't bear it anymore. After all, his aunt had been the only source of comfort in a life which was lacking in love. I walked to him and sat down next to him. Then I put my hands around him. Caspian put this head on my shoulder. I could see the effort he put in, trying not to cry.

" I was angry when the High King left. Not broken hearted. I was furious at being jilted. My pride and ego were hurt. I didn't love him." I said. I didn't know what compelled me to share my shameful secret. Perhaps it was the honest sorrow on the face of a pure child who had faced too much in this world. I gave a wry smile. Winning back kingdoms were not the amazing adventures that were portrayed in the legends. They consisted of heartbreak and sorrow and pain which were conveniently left out.

Aeron was sitting opposite Caspian. Both he and Caspian looked up at me disbelievingly.

"But..the legends say that you loved him so entirely that you would die without him. And seeing your love Aslan sent you to live with him." Aeron said.

I raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't strike me as the romantic type. He turned red under my scrutiny.

" I did.. do love. Whether true or not, I do not know. And whether right or wrong I do not know." I said with a sigh and left. The conversation was steering towards matters best left alone.

I went into my tent and laid down on my bed.

A year. A year without Edmund. And I never had told him that I loved him. Had it been apparent? When had I stopped wishing for Narnia and accepted England as my home? The irony of life! The Kings and Queens pining for Narnia, and I for England.

Charlotte. How was she? She was younger than me, and so much more vulnerable. I hoped she had overcome her hatred for Peter, he was a good man. And Aslan knew how hard they were to come by. And Susan… was she well? Did Jason take good care of her?

Lucy..sweet Lucy. She was the sister I had always wanted. If I were to ever have a daughter I would want her to be like Lucy. Lucy, whose belief in Narnia was unshakeable, whose faith in Aslan was insurmountable.

I fell asleep and dreamt of a dark abyss and evil laughter. Of talons and claws and curved beaks and Calormenian scimitars.

There was uproar in the camp when I woke. I heard loud singing and rattling of what seemed like a thousand cups and plates. I ran outside to see everyone cheering. The Dwarves were singing rather loudly a song which spoke of legends of the old.

" _An' when the High King rode,_

_The river parted for him,_

_He 'as the blessing of Aslan,_

_Nothin' can stop him." _

I cringed. A song of their own making, no doubt. Why on earth was everyone making so much noise? Did they _want_ the Telmarines to find us?

" Quiet," I screamed. "All of you! What is the meaning of this?"

Everyone immediately ceased making a racket. I was quite pleased with my leadership skills. Suddenly five people pushed their way forward.

"Arrianna?" Breathed a certain dark haired King.

My eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Edmund?" I said, disbelievingly.

Before I could take a step forward, three ecstatic girls launched themselves at me. very soon, we were a tangle of arms and legs and tears.

"We were so worried. You just disappeared." Lucy said.

"Arrianna, you always had a thing for dramatics." Charlotte said.

" We missed you. He missed you." Susan said.

"I know. I didn't want to leave." I sobbed out.

"Ehem." Said Peter, smiling and he drew me into a hug.

"You had us worried sick," He said when I drew away.

And then I was facing Edmund. He was looking at me, his face impassive. For once, I wished, he'd shut down that calculating brain of his and just hug me.

"You seem well." He said.

"I am well." I said.

" Then explain what is going on here," he said.

I rolled my eyes. Aslan, what a man! Couldn't he just say he was worried like other normal humans?

"Not here," I said, gesturing towards my tent.

All of them passed by me, into my tent. But Edmund gave my hand a squeeze while passing me. I felt inordinately pleased by this.

"We'll not be long," I told the Free Narnians.

" Stop. His Majesty Prince Caspian and I demand to enter." Said Aeron.

Did this man live to annoy me?

"We, good sir, are just going to clear out some issues. Some _personal_ issues." I said. " it has nothing to do with this situation. When we do discuss about it, I will be sure to invite you. Now if you please, excuse me."

We entered my tent. Five pairs of eyes gazed at me expectantly. I quickly narrated my experiences and the status quo prevailing in Narnia. The Pevensies were really great audience. They gasped at all the correct times. Finally, I was done with my narration.

"I don't understand. We already freed Narnia from Miraz's tyranny. How could…how could this happen? Why does no one remember us? Glenstorm, Caspian..all of them. How could Aslan let this happen." Peter said.

Well, he just voiced all my questions.

" I don't know, Your Majesty." I started, when Peter cut me off.

"Peter. Peter, Arrianna." He said.

I smiled at him. I missed the solid warmth of Peter.

" Peter, then. There is something really wrong with this scenario. And Lucy, I think you should see this." I said, as I handed her Tumnus' diary.

We all watched as her face went white as she read Tumnus' diary.

After a while, we got up and walked out of the tent. Sometimes, the grief was too personal to watch and offer comfort.

Lucy's sobs were still ringing in my ears and still, there was no sign of Aslan.

"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello folks! I apologise for the delay. I had this chapter written out around last week but I just couldn't find time to upload it. **

**Thank you, my dear reviewers for leaving your comments. This story is getting a lot of views but not enough people are reviewing. Seriously, if you guys give me feedback, only then can I improve my writing. So please, leave a review! **

**Disclaimer: I own Narnia. I sold my soul to Tash for it. I swear.**

**CHAPTER 3: ANNA, THY CHARMS**

Anna, thy charms my bosom fire,  
>And waste my soul with care;<br>But ah! how bootless to admire,  
>When fated to despair!<p>

Yet in thy presence, lovely Fair,  
>To hope may be forgiven;<br>For sure 'twere impious to despair  
>So much in sight of heaven.<p>

High King Peter stole away from the training grounds for a few minutes of rest. He was exhausted, having trained the Narnians in battle techniques. To his surprise, Aeron had actually managed to keep the Narnians surprisingly well trained. And Arrianna had proved to be a shrewd strategist, looking into the administration . However, it was clear that they all expected him to lead. As usual. Peter was a natural leader, but it didn't make the burden any easier.

He sighed as he stretched out under a tree, deciding to nap for a short while. He was tired, his head was throbbing. He leaned against the tree, remembering days in the distant past when the dryads had blushed and giggled and showered him with petals when he deigned to sleep under their tree.

After a while, he could almost fell the petals showering down on him. Well, that was strange. The trees were asleep. Peter realized that they were not petals but soft fingers. Stroking his hair. He caught the wrist with his lightning fast reflexes (if he did say so himself) and opened his eyes.

To gaze into Charlotte's brown eyes. They were wide open and she was blushing. Peter felt very, very pleased with himself. Well, this was an unexpected turn of events. Peter's natural charm kicked in and he gave Charlotte his most magnificent smile. To his utter satisfaction she blushed again.

And then she gave herself a little shake. Her eyes hardened and narrowed. Her lips pursed in a thin line. And flicking his hand away she got up, dusted herself off and disappeared in a swirl of skirts and floral scented perfume.

Peter was left gaping after her, not sure where he'd gone wrong.

Women.

. . . . . . . . . . . TIME SKIP. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was poking a fire with an iron rod I had salvaged when I heard him behind me.i continued on with my work, aware that the Narnians were indeed watching very keenly. I had hoped they would be oblivious to the situation, but unfortunately, the tension between Edmund and I was too palpable to go unnoticed. I cringed at the thought of my supposed devoted love to Peter. Well, the bards would just have to change their story.

"Arrianna, a word." Edmund said, nodding to me, looking every bit the diplomat.

I tried to maintain an impassive face as I followed him into a thicket. I could feel Aeron's eyes following me. Lucy smiled an encouraging smile at me. She was sitting next to Caspian, patting the younger boy's hand. Caspian was obviously enthralled by her.

Susan gave me an imperceptible nod and a wan smile. I gulped. I had a feeling that this talk would not end too well.

"I have something to tell you." Edmund said.

"Of course, you can tell me anything." I said, gently.

"Arrianna, when you were gone, I realized that I liked you." Edmund said.

I blushed. Well, this was turning out to be a pleasing conversation. Perhaps I too should divulge my feelings for him.

"Edmund, I.." I started.

Edmund cut me off.

" I also realized something else. You belong to this world. I belong to another. We can never be. It would be foolish to hope otherwise. I am courting someone else. From my own world. Madeline Rivers. I wanted to clear any misunderstandings between us. i wouldn't want it to come in way of this..mission. Something is very wrong in Narnia. We shouldn't be here. This has already happened. And the last thing I need is for our situation to throw things off balance." He said, his voice even and his face stoic.

I am sure I had gone white. Now I think I know how all those poor suitors felt when I turned them down. I couldn't believe it. He was… he loved someone else. I could feel the tears pricking my eyelids. Then something very strange happened. The tears changed into this hot lump of anger stuck in my throat. He thought we could never be, did he? Well, I am not one to spend my day crying over some silly man when there is a battle to be fought. Besides, I had Tristan, the little Telmarine Prince. I had never needed and would never need love.

" Don't worry, Edmund." I said, in that same gentle voice, trying to keep all emotions out of it. " I wont let our _situation_ come in way of helping Narnia. I hope you have all the joy and luck in your relationship with Madeline. I am sure she is very nice."

With that I turned away. I was stopped with Edmund gripping my hand. He turned me around to face him. With enormous effort I could meet his eyes.

" That's all you are going to say," he said incredulously.

" That is all Edmund. We have far more important things to take care of." I said

And I started walking away, leaving him there.

"Oh, and Edmund? You are right. Narnia is my home, even if all the people I knew are gone. After all, home is just a place, isn't it? not the people who make it." I said.

I found my way to my tent, trying not to pay attention to the pitying gazes of Lucy and Susan and Peter. I didn't need their pity. Ha! To think I had loved Edmund. To think I had waited for him. Well, I am sure I could find some Archenlander who would be sweet and nice and not Edmund. Besides, Archenlanders were known to be charming and pleasing to the eye.

Telling myself that there was nothing wrong I entered my tent.

It didn't explain why the tears leaked out from my eyes despite my plans and intentions. It didn't explain why my heart felt choked, why my head felt like it was splitting into two and why I had this silly feeling of being betrayed.

I angrily tried to wipe the tears away to no avail. And here I thought, I had finally found a person who would accept me with all my faults. A person who would love me all my life. I had even dreamed of us growing old together. It had never occurred to me that I could not return to England. But it had occurred to Edmund and he had accepted it. I supposed I could not find fault with him for that. It was pragmatic.

But it still hurt that he could forget me so soon. I laughed to myself. After all, I wasn't some princess from one of those fairy tales in England. The Pevensie brothers had a had a habit of jilting me. well, no more. I would find some stability in my life. I couldn't stand this turmoil anymore.

When I came back out, everyone had gone to bed. I had hoped Susan or Lucy or Charlotte would have been there to talk to. Oh well, I would just have to speak to them in the morning.

"Lady." A deep voice said.

"Aeron." I said civilly.

"I heard. " he said, his voice impassive.

" How?" I asked.

" I was collecting firewood. I tried not to hear." He said.

" Ah." I said. There seemed nothing else to say.

" King Edmund may be a King of the Old. But he is a fool." Aeron said.

Then he walked away, this time leaving me gaping behind him.

I did not notice King Edmund the Just, who was also a fool, slip back into his tent.


	4. Chapter 4

**You can shoot me! I am so, so sorry for the delay. I had my examinations and then MUNs and debates and a school trip. So yes, I was really busy. I feel terribly guilty for delaying this chapter so you can expect the next chapter to go up super fast! **

**Thank you so much, reviewers! You guys made my day! And my story has been getting loads of hits but not nearly as many reviews, so I'd really appreciate it if you left reviews telling me your opinions. **

**On a completely unrelated note, did anyone else go to see The Woman In Black? Only my Harry Potter loyalty prevented me from running from the movie hall screaming. That and the promise of eternal embarrassment. It was so scary!**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh yes, I own Narnia. That's what the voices in my head told me.**

**CHAPTER 4: A GRAIN OF SAND**

If starry space no limit knows  
>And sun succeeds to sun,<br>There is no reason to suppose  
>Our earth the only one.<br>'Mid countless constellations cast  
>A million worlds may be,<br>With each a God to bless or blast  
>And steer to destiny.<p>

Just think! A million gods or so  
>To guide each vital stream,<br>With over all to boss the show  
>A Deity supreme.<br>Such magnitudes oppress my mind;  
>From cosmic space it swings;<br>So ultimately glad to find  
>Relief in little things.<p>

For look! Within my hollow hand,  
>While round the earth careens,<br>I hold a single grain of sand  
>And wonder what it means.<br>Ah! If I had the eyes to see,  
>And brain to understand,<br>I think Life's mystery might be  
>Solved in this grain of sand.<p>

I lay awake in bed, memories blinding me. The tears I had kept at bay all day choked me now. At night, inside my tent I had no strategy to distract me, no people for whom to keep up facades. I hugged my knees and sobbed. Edmund… I had loved him so much. The whole time I was separated from him I had thought only and only of him. And the part that really sickened me was that I understood his logic in staying away from me. We came from two different worlds, he needed someone naïve to keep his faith in the world, not someone as jaded and wily, as ready to manipulate.

I was sobbing so hard that I did not realize that Lucy had slipped in. I felt her hands go around me.

" Arrianna, please, don't cry. Edmund is just being stupid. He loves you so much. I know it. everyone knows it. just please, wait for him." Lucy said, her voice pleading.

Her words calmed me. I knew what I had to do. For the first time in my life, I realized why people in all those epic love poems of Calormene were ready to sacrifice their happiness for the sake of love.

" Lucy, I want him to be happy. I hope for his sake that Madeline is a wonderful girl who will give him all her love. Your brother speaks the truth. Besides, I just see a bleak future and misery for both of us." I said, as calmly as I could.

Lucy said nothing, just snuggled into bed with me. To this day I shall never forget the comfort which she gave me that night. I knew that though I had lost a love, I had friends. Friends who would fight for me, die for me. And that was enough.

….

The next day dawned bright and sunny, in complete contrast to my dreary mood. One look in the mirror told me I looked horrible. I shrugged carelessly and pulled my hair into a neat braid and donned a practical but ugly working gown. As I tied the stays, I realized how far I had come. Not too long ago I would have fretted about the dark circles and my pallid face. But now I had the freedom of a whole country to think about.

I went outside and was greeted by respectful bows. It felt quite nice to be respected for who I was, for my military and administrative skills instead of admired for my looks. I spotted King Peter, Queen Susan, Edmund, Charlotte, Caspian and Aeron already at breakfast. As I approached them, Queen Susan looked up.

"Lucy?" She asked.

"She's asleep. I thought I'd let her sleep for a while longer." I replied. In truth, I felt guilty for making her sty up so late, comforting me.

I looked at Charlotte who was trying very hard not to make eye contact with the High King, who in turn was doing his very best to make her acknowledge him.

Finally, I looked at Edmund. He stared back, his face impassive. And with practiced ease I gave him my best false smile and bid him a polite good morn. The surprise flitting across his face was almost worth the grief facing him had caused. Queen Susan looked at me and gave me the smallest of smiles and I knew she approved of my stance.

The War Council convened. And as in all the previous councils, we had the Centaurs wanting to duel King Miraz, the Mice wanting an all out battle, the Fauns wanting peace talks and general chaos reigning.

"Silence!" King Peter finally bellowed and such was the power of his authority that we all froze in place," I propose that we invite the King to a duel. That way we can avoid bloodshed as well as come to a mutual agreement. The victor keeps Narnia and the defeated is to be exiled."

No one dared counter the High King. We all agreed and were bickering amicably on who would duel against Miraz (with Caspian insiting he should duel and the rest of us trying to convince him that he wouldn't last to seconds againt Miraz as the older man was heavier and more experienced) when old Professor Cornelius hobbled into the podium.

"Wait! All of you! Killing Miraz is the least of your worries. Miraz is a tyrant, he can be brought to task any time. No, we should broaden our horizons. I have word that there is much unrest in Calormene and that the Tisroc has issued a command asking all his warlords to gather their armies and report to Tashbaan. I fear that there is a deeper, darker force at work here." Doctor Cornelius said, effectively stunning us into silence.

" It is true. Those of us who have read the stars know that Malum, the star forecasting death and Tarva, the Lord of Victory dance close together. We do not yet know what it means. But yes, it is deeply unsettling." Glenstorm said.

I paled. Malum and Tarva together. This did not bode well. Together with my frightening visions of Tash and the Calormenes up to mischief I was very sure there was something wrong. I did not dare approach the High King with my suspicions because knowing him,, he would immediately deploy an army to Calormene to check the situation there. No, I needed someone sneakier. I needed Edmund.

I sought him out in the evening when I had screwed up enough courage.

"Edmund, a word." I said.

"Certainly, My Lady," He said, formally. The formality hurt. I was used to the mischievous sparkle in his eyes. I grit my teeth and focused on the situation at hand.

I narrated everything I suspected, the lady at the gypsy fair, the visions of Tash. Edmund listened silently, but I could tell that he was very, very worried.

"We have to tell Peter," he said.

I nodded wordlessly as he got up and dusted himself. He held out a hand and pulled me up. As I did get up, he pulled me close. I cursed myself for blushing, but blush I did. It seemed I had been unable to forget him after all.

" You look beautiful." He said.

"You are joking," I said.

"No, I think you should see yourself as others see you. Beneath that perfect visage you present. This is you. And you are beautiful," he said.

I felt myself melting.

Oh, Aslan! Protect me from this silver tongued man.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know, I've been an ass. I haven't updated in forever. But really, I was very disappointed because not a single person left a review and I know several people favourited and put my story on alert. Seriously guys, a simple "It was good," or "It was pretty bad," would help. At least I'd know what you guys think. I am open to suggestions about my writing style, whether you guys think it should be more action packed or not, about character developments etc. So really, please do leave a review.**

**This chapter sees both Charlotte and Arrianna facing the full charm of the Pevensie brothers. And little Saor shall start playing an important role soon. Caspian is still very young in this story (I'm following the original, young, golden haired Caspian of C.S Lewis'). So yeah, he might be nervous and unsure. But don't worry Caspian fans, he shall mature. Just don't expect him to suddenly morph into Ben Barnes.**

**I chose this poem by Shel Silverstone to signify that no matter which world you live in, there will be evil, loss, ruin and heartbreak. But it is for us to find the happiness in the midst of such ruin. **

**CHAPTER 5: WHERE THE SIDEWALK ENDS**

There is a place where the sidewalk ends  
>And before the street begins,<br>And there the grass grows soft and white,  
>And there the sun burns crimson bright,<br>And there the moon-bird rests from his flight  
>To cool in the peppermint wind.<p>

Let us leave this place where the smoke blows black  
>And the dark street winds and bends.<br>Past the pits where the asphalt flowers grow  
>We shall walk with a walk that is measured and slow,<br>And watch where the chalk-white arrows go  
>To the place where the sidewalk ends.<p>

Yes we'll walk with a walk that is measured and slow,  
>And we'll go where the chalk-white arrows go,<br>For the children, they mark, and the children, they know  
>The place where the sidewalk ends.<p>

Peter felt himself turning white as Arrianna narrated the incidents to him. Tash was involved. This did not bode well for Narnia, specially since Aslan was nowhere to be found. All the burden rested on him. But Peter was just a man, High King, yes, but after all a man. How was he ever going to be able to cross blades, literally and figuratively with Tash, the demon God of the Calormenes?

After giving Edmund nodding his dismissal to Edmund and Arrianna Peter sat down heavily on his bed. He had no idea what to do. He was clueless and with thousands of Narnians looking to him for strength and wisdom, he felt utterly exhausted and pained. He was betraying their trust. How could he lead his men into a battle against a foe he could not even begin to fully comprehend? How?

"Faith, Son of Adam," A voice as rich and warm as the summer breeze whispered into his ears.

"Aslan!" Peter cried out hopefully, hoping against hope. He looked up just in time to see Charlotte enter the tent, looking at him curiously.

"Aslan? Is he here?" She asked.

"No, but I wish he was," Peter said, feeling a new hope stirring. Aslan had not abandoned them. He was there, He would help them.

Then Peter looked up at Charlotte with a raised eyebrow.

"So? Did you have anything to say?" He asked

And he had the intense pleasure of watching Charlotte turn red and uncomfortable.

"I… I…er…" She spluttered.

Peter looked at her quizzically.

"I actually wanted to ask permission to ride off for a day or two. I want to know what happened to my family." Charlotte said, clearly uncomfortable.

Peter promptly exploded.

"WHAT! You want to ride off by yourself in an occupied country where Aslan knows what could happen to you and with Tash involved there are…." He was just getting started when Charlotte interrupted.

"Wait, Tash is involved? You mean, the Calormene's God Tash? Tash the inexorable?" She said.

Aslan's Mane, he hadn't said that aloud, had he? Peter ran a hand through his hair frustrated.

"The point is Charlotte, there are things happening now, that we have no idea about." Peter said.

"Peter, please, this is my family. You of all people should realize how dear families are. And for me, I can never see them again. My mother, my father, my sister. I would give my life for them. I can never forgive myself if I don't find out what happened after I left. I will die if you keep me here, Peter. You have my respect and thus I ask you for permission." Charlotte said.

Peter felt his resolve softening. Surely, he couldn't deny her anything when she looked at him with those pleading eyes of hers. One would think that after Lucy and sometimes Susan using this trick on him, he would be immune to it. But no, the High King could never deny pleading women and specially women close to his heart.

Wait…close to his heart? Where… had that come from? Aslan, he was far more gone than he had realized.

"Fine, " he said gruffly. "But you will take Aryaan, the centaur with you."

"But a centaur? During this time of war? Can you spare him?" Charlotte protested.

Peter grit his teeth. He knew that if Charlotte was captured by Miraz, all bets would be off. He would give in to the tyrant's demands.

"Yes," he said shortly." But do not for one moment think that I am pleased with your decision. You should be back within three days, Charlotte. Or else I shall ride out."

For once, Charlotte nodded demurely, realizing that Peter meant what he said. Then she made to exit the room. Peter caught her arm.

Well, you only live once, he thought.

And pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Be safe," He murmured in her hair.

Then leaving a comically wide eyed Charlotte behind, he exited the tent.

. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . .. . .. . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .

"Don't go," I wailed, convinced my friend was riding off to her death.

"Oh you are one to talk. Who went gallivanting across the country before she even understood what was happening here?" Charlotte quipped back, saddling her horse.

That stunned me speechless momentarily. Thankfully, the others were not as witless as I.

" Lady Charlotte," Caspian began.

"Please, just Charlotte will do fine. Aslan knows I wasn't a lady. It was Arrianna here who was the mealymouthed miss!" Charlotte said, a cheeky twinkle in her eye.

"Excuse me? Mealymouthed miss! Indeed, I was the one who was stranded in an unknown world..twice!" I said, indignantly.

"Charlotte, then," said Caspian," You… do not understand. Uncle… I mean Miraz is awful. He is willing to kill anything that stands between him and the crown. He tortured Doctor Cornelius and I know for sure that the dungeons are filled up by those who oppose him. In fact, my father's seven most loyal supporters disappeared mysteriously. Please reconsider. If he captures you… he will…"

At this point the poor boy broke off, the thought too horrendous for him to continue. Resisting the urge to sweep him into my arms, I sniffed loudly.

Lucy came up to us at this point, the little royal babe in her arms. We had decided to name him Saor, meaning freedom in the Old Speak. I held my arms out for him and he happily snuggled into my arms. I exchanged a glance with Lucy and she nodded to me. I knew that Lucy would try her best to convince Charlotte or at the very least convince her to think of a plan.

I walked into my tent, cooing at Saor who made little gurgling noises. He really was a darling. So absorbed was I in playing with Tristan that I did not notice Edmund enter.

" He likes you." Edmund said, startling me.

"Well observed," I said, dryly, while Saor yanked at my hair.

Edmund prowled leisurely towards me, while I looked on warily. When he came very close, I stood up with Saor in my arms and tried to go towards the entrance. I was stopped by Edmund placing himself in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked him, as nonchalantly as I could.

" You are very good with children." He said, offhandedly. His warm breath touched my face.

I tried to remind myself that he was courting someone else now. But my traitorous heart beat wildly against my chest.

"It was part of my lessons," I breathed and hated my voice for coming out breathless.

" What else consisted of your lessons, Madam," He said, his voice containing a dangerous undertone.

And naturally, my exceptional flirting skills, honed by the finest mistresses, kicked in naturally.

"Well, if I divulged that information, Sir, I would be giving away my secrets, wouldn't I?" I said, cheekily.

Edmund inhaled sharply and just as I was about to comment on him finding out in certain _interesting_ ways, I felt a sharp yank on my scalp. Saor, bless his heart and yanked my hair, pulling me out of whatever it was I was trying to do. Feeling mortified, I turned scarlet and tried to sidestep Edmund.

Edmund reached out and for a minute I thought he would cup my face. Aslan help me, I knew my walls would break down if he did. However, what he did surprised me even more. He untangled my hair gently from Saor's hold and gently caressed his fingers and then my hair.

"Yes, I can see why he likes your hair. I'm quite partial to it myself," He said.

Smirking smugly, in my opinion, he left the tent.

I stared at Saor and decided that perhaps, after all this was over, I should join the austere group of priestesses who live in one of the Galmanian Islands. Far, far away from men.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! So I'm really glad that two people reviewed this story. Thanks guys, it's such awesome to actually have appreciation (though criticism is also welcome) for this story. I actually wanted to write this chapter and post it because I go back to school tomorrow and I might not have a chance to update for some time. So yeah. but don't worry, I'm definitely seeing Arrianna through. By the way, I got a PM saying Arrianna seemed like a Mary Sue. REALLY? Havent I made it clear that she is pretty selfish, quite cold and wrapped up in her own situation. Charlotte would be closer to a Mary Sue except her fatal flaw is that she is too naïve and far too impulsive. Don't worry, that side of her character will become apparent as the story progresses.**

"When all is said and done, the weather and love are the two elements about which one can never be sure."-Alice Hoffman

**CHAPTER 6: OF WEATHER AND HEARTS.**

"So, Aryaan? How are you?" Charlotte asked, desperate to break the strained silence that hung heavily in the air as she and the centaur rode across the plains, making towards the North.

The centaur turned to look towards her sternly. She knew he disapproved of her riding out by herself in the middle of a rebellion and costing Peter a soldier in the process. But Charlotte somehow knew in her gut that it was what she was meant to do. She had three days…three days to ride north, to her father's lands. She knew well enough the dangers of the Northern Lands. It was close to Ettinsmoor and one could easily get lost in the caverns which led to the treacherous Underlands. Many a soldier from her father's troop had been lost in the caverns.

"I am well,Lady Charlotte," replied Aryaan, politely, yet his tone rankled.

"That's good. " Charlotte said.

After half an hour of relentless riding and excruciating boredom Charlotte made another brave stab at conversation.

"The weather seems good, does it not?" And mentally wanted to slap herself.

Aryaan did not bother replying and the two continued to ride North, wrapped up in their thoughts. Neither noticed the slimy, grotesque creature following them.

I was worried sick about Charlotte, getting far too dangerously attached to Saor and falling hopelessly back in love with King Edmund. In short, I was behaving like a fool. I could not get attached to anyone or anything! They would all be snatched away from me. but, I reflected pensively, that seemed to be the price of greatness. I mean, History had taught me that much at least.

Look at Queen Swanwhite The Fair. Narnia snatched away from her by Jadis and the love of her life, Lord Malvar killed in battle.

Look at the Four of Cair. Their Home snatched away from them and constantly mobbed with uncertainty.

Well, I had always wanted too be great. I must pay the price for it. But I was also Arriana Rutherdale, ever practical and I was going to make it as easy on myself as possible. So the next time I ended up in some strange world, I wouldn't wallow in self pity and despair. I had made my choice, rationally and logically.

Thus, strengthened by this new resolve I stepped out of my tent (where I may or may not have been hiding ever since that encounter with King Edmund) and made my way to the pavilion. To my utter horror, there seemed to be a duel going on between two rugged minotaurs and no one was doing anything to stop it.

I knew Queen Lucy had gone to find some herbs which were useful in making salves. I had no idea what Queen Susan was up to. Nor did I know where the Kings were.

I spotted Caspian in the crowd, watching with a fearful expression. Aha! Here was a chance to solidify Caspian's influence and make him a banner under which the Free Narnians could rally. And for this, Caspian needed their respect. And I was going to help him gain just that.

Grabbing Caspian's arm, I dragged him to the front. I was pleased to notice that the odious Aeron was happily absent. Pressing my advantage, I whispered furiously to Caspian.

" You have to repeat exactly what I tell you! Understand?"

Caspian nodded and I pushed him onto the pavilion, right in the middle of the two minotaurs.

Caspian almost fainted. For a second, I felt sorry for the poor boy. But then I realized that this boy would also be the King.

" Stop this tomfoolery!" I mouthed at him.

"Stop..this..er..tom..tomfoolery!" Caspian squeaked out.

The minotaurs looked ready to crush him. I started thinking I might have done the wrong thing when one of the Minotaurs snarled at him.

"Get out of the way, Sire."

Caspian drew himself up. By the look on his face, he was affronted.

"You will _not _tell me what to do! I am Caspian the Tenth and I demand your respect, not because of my royal blood or my right to the throne of Narnia, but because I am here to deliver your land back to you! I am here to establish peace, wrest control from the hands of tyrants and usher in prosperity and equality to Narnia. I will not be spoken to so blatantly!" Caspian said, his voice strong and on the verge of breaking, making him sound more like a man than he ever did.

I was sure that he would now be minotaur dinner.

But to my utter surprise both the minotaurs dropped down on their knees and bowed their heads respectfully.

"Forgive us, My Liege." They said, all reverently.

I breathed a sigh of relief and Caspian gave a solemn nod. I smiled. The boy learned quickly.

I turned around and found myself face to face with Aeron. My smile faltered.

"A word," he said tersely.

" I think not! I am quite busy," I said and tried to sidle away.

"It will take but a moment" he said. Aslan, this man was persistent.

"Caspian, NO!" I screamed.

Aeron whipped around. However Caspian was still being treated respectfully by the Narnians. I on the other hand, had taken that opportunity to run.

Unfortunately, Aeron was a trained soldier and caught up to me without breaking a sweat. He grabbed my waist from behind and we both fell onto the forest floor. It was then that I realized that I had run into the forest. It was one of the more foolish things I had done in a while.

Aeron pinned me with his weight and my hands were trapped between our bodies. I realized struggling was pointless.

"Get off me!" I said, as coldly as possible.

Aeron laughed.

"Ah, Lady, you are as composed as ever. Nothing seems to break that façade, does it? Whoever taught you your lessons taught you well," He said, chuckling darkly.

I did not like his tone.

"You are presuming too much, Sir. Please get off me. You are hurting me." I said evenly, though I was fighting now not to get flustered.

" You play far too many games, My Lady. Caspian could have been killed today. Perhaps in your time, Narnian Lords were ready to play along with you if you fluttered your eyelashes. But times have changed. I am a Telmarine Lord and I do not like sly games." He threatened darkly.

I started to panic. Surely, he was not insinuating…. But this was just impossible! How _dare _he threaten me!

" You forget yourself, _Lord _Telmarine. You are nothing without me and the Pevensies and Caspian. The only reason the Narnians did not murder you on sight was because I was there. So forgive me if I do not quake in my boots at your flimsy attempt at intimidating me." I said,emplying my mother's sharpest and iciest tone.

Aeron's face darkened.

And then his mouth was upon me. My eyes flew open in shock and panic. I had not expected this! My lips protested against this harsh invasion, Aeron's lips felt wrong on mine. My lips had memorized the contours of Edmund's lips and cried out in protest. I tried to push him off me but he was far too strong.

Finally, I managed to free my hands. Closing my eyes, I bit Aeron's lips as hard as possible and he pulled back in shock. I was ready and punched him and heard a resounding crack as I broke his nose. Then, leaving him reeling on the forest floor I ran towards the camp.

My vision blurred with tears. I ran as quickly as possible towards Saor's tent.

The midwife, Mrs. Biminy, the mole and Lucinda the Faun were inside tending to him. Both looked startled at my sudden appearance, my unkept hair, my soiled gown and my sleeve slipping off one shoulder, the tears streaming down my face. However, neither commented on them.

I motioned at them to leave the tent and after squeezing my shoulder comfortingly they left. I picked up Saor and cuddled him. My tears splashed onto his clothes and his pudgy hands touched my face.

The tears came unbidden as I recalled how afraid I had been. I had known for sometime that Aeron was perhaps attracted to me. It was after all, a woman's intuition. Yet, I had never guessed he would act upon it. I had never realized that Telmarine honour is very different from Narnian honour.

"Arrianna?" an astounded voice said from the doorway.

It was Queen Lucy. She came up to me and gently put her arms around me. I calmed myself and related the whole incident to her. Her eyes flashed.

"He did _what_?"

"Lord Aeron, I, Queen Lucy of Narnia, hereby banish you in my capacity as royal sovereign."

Aeron stood impassively. Lucy felt her anger simmer over. She had expected him to be an honourable man. She was disappointed in him. But mostly in herself. Lucy had been attracted to his handsome visage but sshe had been attracted to a lot of me. No, what drew her in was his loyalty to Caspian.

But, she thought bitterly, it seemed she was destined for heartbreak. But in retrospect, it was nothing compared to what Caspian was feeling. He looked devastated.

"Do you agree, Prince Caspian, Tenth of the name and recognized sovereign of Narnia?" She asked, though it broke her heart to do so. She had not wanted to inform her brothers of this incident.

Caspian nodded once, his face pale.

Aeron was gone by the next morning and Lucy pieced together her heart again and built up a fort around it.


End file.
